Dronestrike Arms - 2nd Generation Lineup
Dronestrike Arms, in 2087, created the 2nd Generation lineup. The company had, for 20 years, been building low volume military rifles exclusively, with almost no civilian sales during that period. HISTORY There were many reasons for the 2nd Generation lineup. First of all, the company itself began to go into the red not too long after they quit selling to the civilian market. Profits, if there were any, were very low. One year (2072), had shown a profit of only $5000, and the year 2073 was in the red by $65,000. The company's higher-ups realized that they needed to do something about their lineup. Second, in 2084, there was a tragedy. In the main Dronestrike factory, there was a large riot. The police came and shot at the crowd, killing over 100 people. However, they also ignited the factory's gun powder supply, although it was undetermined how, and the facility blew up, killing hundreds more. All of the plans for the newest guns were destroyed as a result. Einar, the founder of the company, started designing a new lineup in light of this. Having back-ups of some of their designs, he was able to create what is now known as the second lineup. He used funds from a death metal band he had started as a side project next to Dronestrike to buy a new factory. He rehired some of the old workers and, as his board turned against him, he took the rights to the Dronestrike name and all related information and started getting to work on the new company. NEW GUNS Einar saved the diagrams for the Dronestrike 12 Gauge pistol, the X82, and the LMP. However, he redesigned the 12 Gauge pistol to accept a specially commissioned .310 slug. The X82 also got a smaller version -the X20- that used a .45 ACP shell. The new guns, however, are the following weapons. A1 The A1 was created for the demand of an extremely versatile weapon that not only was of different sizes, but had most of the parts created in a similar mold so they were interchangeable. The gun itself had 4 different variants: the MIL (Military), CIV (Civilian), CAR (Carbine) and PIS (Pistol). The MIL was mainly created to appease to the military market. A12G The A12G (A series 12 Gauge) was a pump action tactical shotgun. It had an extremely short barrel, pistol grip, and was built primarily for closed quarters combat. The shotgun itself was all but banned from the United States, as it was considered a Class II weapon under the National Firearms Act. It is, however, popular in Norway. Light Automatic Pistol (LAP) The LAP is a pocket pistol chambered in .45 ACP. It is remarkable because of its small size and large caliber; the total length of the weapon is just 9 inches long and 8 inches tall, with the pistol grip and trigger guard making up most of the size. It is a select-fire gun, which means it, much like the A12G, is a Class II weapon under the National Firearms Act. 212 The 212, designation Dual-barrel 12 Gauge Slug Shotgun, is a double barrel, double action shotgun built primarily for hunting. While it can accept type of 12 gauge shotgun shells, Dronestrike recommends using either Flechette or slug shells, the latter of which is especially recommended. The gun is proving extremely popular in America, where it is the bestseller not only for the Dronestrike line in America, but the Dronestrike line worldwide. A338 Original article: Dronestrike A338 The A338 is a sniper rifle chambered in .338 Lapua Magnum. This is the only gun that has a "CA" spec to it. The rifle is notorious for its' role in the 2091 terrorist attack, where the gun was used by three of the terrorists to kill almost 200 people. KITS As well as the new guns, Dronestrike has started to make kit guns. The purpose for this is so their customers can have unregistered guns in the case of a gun confiscation. These kits are also much cheaper than the guns themselves, making them much more popular than the already-built weapons. Each of the current guns have a kit counterpart. OTHER POTENTIAL MARKETS Einar has also expressed wanting to go into the market for building armored automobiles and armored parts for already existing automobiles. He has also expressed wanting to go into the record business for extreme metal acts. These markets, however, have yet to be determined. Only time will tell. Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Armories Category:Company